


Infinite Fuck

by twosocksinalabcoat



Category: King Of Prism, プリティーリズム | Pretty Rhythm
Genre: Crack, Handcuffs, M/M, Nanpasen, and their uses for sex, deep thoughts about prism jumps, prism jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosocksinalabcoat/pseuds/twosocksinalabcoat
Summary: It's been a while since Kouji and Hiro have performed a Prism Show together. They need practice.
Relationships: Hayami Hiro/Mihama Kouji
Kudos: 1
Collections: Wrecks of Ships





	Infinite Fuck

“Hiro, shall we do it?” Kouji extended his hand to the Prism King sitting on the couch, almost like a knight to his liege lord except way gayer. Rainbows glinted off the window behind them just because they could. The two of them sat, in a way, Over the Rainbow. Kazuki wasn’t there, because they didn’t need a third wheel.

“It’s been so long, though. I don’t want to disappoint you.” Hiro’s eyes glimmered with tears that he would never shed. They would turn into glitter the second they left his eyes, like a real Prism King.

Kouji did not mention all the times Hiro had done way sketchy things in the name of not disappointing him and instead summoned Prism skates from wherever they came from to the bottoms of his totally suitable-for-skating loafers. Thin air or the blessing of the Prism Goddess, it didn’t matter.

Somewhere, maybe from the depths of both of their hearts, a song began to play. Of course, it was “pride”. The furniture around them disappeared because it wasn’t needed, much like Kazuki, at least not right now as both of them skated (somehow on carpet, don’t worry about it) into an arabesque, and then straight into a Prism Jump.

Behind them, a fancy restaurant materialized as their outfits changed to match, complete with suits and image-color appropriate ties because how else would everyone know what color to change their light sticks to at the actual show?

“Ahh, that was a good dinner. Nothing compared to your cooking, of course.” The fork and knife clattered alongside the overly fancy table setting as Hiro leaned back with a moan that they could blame on the food if asked by censors but was totally orgasmic.

Kouji stood up and loomed over the table at Hiro, carefully bracing his hands so that they both framed the empty plate and its aesthetic sauce remnants and made him bend forward in the way his ass looked most smackable in his black pants. It looked like honey would burst out of it at any moment.

“I could make you something, but it’s not good for your health to eat so much. You should work some of it off first.” Crawling across a table was surprisingly hard to do, but was much easier to make look sexy with a lot of Prism magic. Norizuki Jin only wished he could license the way Kouji’s ass swayed as he made his way across the table to Hiro.

“Could you help me with that?”

“I could think of some...ideas.” Kouji snapped his fingers and suddenly not only did Hiro’s chair have arms, but he was handcuffed to them, which on the scale of structurally sound things Hiro had been bound to during Prism Jump illusions, was pretty high up there. He wouldn’t be escaping any time soon.

“Chocolate-melting cross!” Briefly, the fake fourth wall they built in the jump was broken, just long enough for Kouji to spin and send out a spray of sparkles, which instantly dissolved Hiro’s clothes where they touched them. Kouji would never admit it - he didn’t need to take it to _Minato_ levels of taking food everywhere he went to practice and perfect his craft - but he’d practiced this a lot to get just right. Hiro writhed like he was Shin at his first Prism Show and moaned loudly in a way that definitely wouldn’t make it past a T rating on AO3.

“Oh, Kouji! Make me repent my gay stalker ways!” The chair, because it was tied to Prism logic, let Hiro turn over just enough to present his naked ass in Kouji’s direction, while still being bound. Oh, Kouji was going to smack that ass. He was going to smack that ass like he was Jin whipping his naked recruits. He’d say once for each tear he or Hiro had cried, but they didn’t have that much time. They weren’t here _forever_ after all. Besides, he was already hard and trying to do Prism jumps with a hard-on wasn’t very aerodynamic.

“Endless Support!” “I’ll always be here for you,” Kouji stage-whispered as if they were giving a real Prism show, even as the light swirled around him and transformed his own clothes, disappearing them and leaving only a giant strap-on shaped like a building in its place. His own dick was fine and plenty hard, but this was all about the ~*~aesthetic~*~ and being able to plausibly censor things. They had to keep up their cover as somehow old enough to fake drinking but also still young enough to graduate high school, after all. Maybe in the real version, it’d be the Schwartz Rose tower that would rocket off into the sky as a cover, but for now, he leant over Hiro’s nubile body and stuck the skyscraper in. From every angle where Hiro’s asshole clenched his tower, rainbows reflected, glinting with lens flare and refracting them both endlessly like an Infinite Fuck. 

“Kouji! I won’t actually apologize but you can take it all out on my body! All you want!” That was good enough, in the end. It was too bad Kouji wasn’t the one with the yandere tendencies and instead was the stoic sufferer. He pulled the giant strap-on in and out of Hiro’s helpless asshole, with the ferocity of one of Yamato Alexander’s yells. Kouji wouldn’t actually leave, he just liked seeing Hiro’s crying face and he was the only person who could reliably make it happen. With the thought of Hiro’s tears in his mind — Hiro was probably crying right now, but he had to face the audience fourth wall so Kouji couldn’t tell — his hips started to move faster and faster.

“World-enriching Shower!” He didn’t _break_ Hiro’s chains, not really, just metaphorically. But in the Prism Jump world, metaphorically was as good as really, and with all the force of a train speeding away from Tokyo and to Hollywood on a rainbow, Kouji came into Hiro’s ass, shooting straight through the strap-on just because he could and he wasn’t compensating for anything like *cough* the Schwartz Rose tower *cough*.

As the Prism show faded around them and the couch returned, both of them fell onto it, panting heavily. Hiro spoke first.

“So...wanna try that for real?”


End file.
